A Christmas to Remember
by RainingTundraSnow88
Summary: Fate always has her plans, but for these two men there was always something more that was unexpected. From grief and sorrow came their friendship to each other, but with time came their love and bond to the other.


**_I do not own the Harry Potter world, it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling and her associates who have done the wonders of giving us a wonderful series of books to read and movies to watch for the last ten years. I make no monetary gain from this story and all recognized characters and ideas belong to Miss Rowling. If there are any characters, items, events, or otherwise that you as a reader do not recognize in this; it is safe to say that they belong me as the secondary author to this story here. Also, there is NC-17 content near the end of this work...if you do not like slash (boy on boy sex) or graphic content details, I sincerely advise you to go to another story upon another page and turn away from this now._**

_**A Christmas Morning to Remember**_

Harry Potter was a quite happily married and bonded twenty-one year old man now who was satisfied with his new life after the war immensely. He wasn't married to Ginny Weasley like most of their community thought he would probably end up being with due to their long relationship during the last portion of the war with Voldemort. During the last part of the war with Tom Riddle who was also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort within Britain, the Malfoy family made a unanimous decision for their line to become spies for the Order of the Phoenix for Albus just before he passed on. This was brought about when Riddle had asked Lucius to allow his wife Narcissa to bear him an heir. Narcissa knew she could have no more children after Draco and so they had told their lord it was was not possible for her to do so. While true, Riddle had been most unhappy by their decline of his request and moved on to find someone who would do so for him as the Malfoy family realized Riddle truly was crazy now and they turned on him after this. Fortunately, this endeavor Riddle wanted never happened before his demise either. However, naturally at first when the Malfoy's first joined their side, Harry was very awash with a terrible sense of an underlying suspicion of them and their intentions for doing this so late into the war. Lucius and Narcissa, however, proved to be of great assets to the Order and provided them with tons of insider information about the on-goings of the Inner Circle and what needed to be done to stop their missions. This just the same as Draco did with the Outer Circle for the Order now. They had earned their respect slowly each time they were able to stop another raid or win another battle against Tom's forces.

Time hastily passed them by and it seemed as though the light-side was gaining confidence and momentum by having the Malfoy's aid along with Severus's now on the inside of the dark side's rankings. This hadn't lasted long when Tom somehow managed to discover that both Narcissa and Draco were acting as spies for the Order against him and Riddle abruptly killed both after the long hours of torture they had endured while Lucius could only watch in an unnoticeable sadness to his lord and pretend as if he didn't care though he did to different levels. Harry had taken over Albus's mantle of the Order by now and he noticed the building up of the confidence within the members and then he watched as it all seemed to crumble away when Lucius reported Narcissa and Draco were caught and what had happened to them that night. It was one of those few Harry wished he had been able to say something empowering to everyone, but was too shocked and overwhelmed by the story given to do so.

Lucius was like a broken man without a true purpose in his life for a long while after both of them died and had been buried at the Malfoy Manor cemetery in their West Wing gardens area. Harry seemed to be the only one who truly understood how he was feeling too, and so he often talked to the elder Malfoy for long hours into the night after they had passed on to make sure Lucius moved on too and was not held back by his grief for too long. Over time as three more years of on-going war raged and Harry's twentieth birthday approached soon now; Lucius and Harry were very close by that point. Harry had also realized by the previous year that Ginny no longer interested him romantically and that women really never had in general either.

He had sat down at his well-warded home within the halls of the ancestral Potter Manor he had inherited and which he had refurbished and repaired for his Transfiguration and Charms end of the year Newt projects. Harry had sat with Ginny over a lunch and he explained to her his decision about them and what had changed in him. She was emotionally hurt by the situation, obviously, but she had also truly understood his reasoning and she had not ever blamed him for it. Over time, Ginny had forgiven him after the war was over with and eventually moved on and married Neville Longbottom, for which he was happy for her. She deserved her happiness as much as anyone else who fought in the war did.

Lucius was ecstatic when he had heard of their break-up, though he hid his feelings well and never said anything to him about his real feelings for Harry himself since the young man seemed sensitive to the topic for some time and Harry never was one to just openly admit he was troubled by something. Lucius himself was afraid of rejection from Harry, if he admitted he wanted to be with the younger man to him sometime ever. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was born as a full-blood Light Veela and if Harry rejected him, and because Harry was his true mate for life...then Lucius would die almost instantly from the grief of rejection and heartbreak.

In August, after Harry's twentieth birthday and when Lucius finally considered that he and Harry were very close to each other, he decided it was finally time to ask him to be his true mate. The timing was right, since Riddle was defeated the year before and his followers who were captured had been either given the Dementor's Kiss or a life sentence inside of Azkaban prison. Harry had vouched for Lucius and Severus to the court and so they had been given pardon with a warning to not get into activities such as those from the past or else. The elder Malfoy had never been as grateful as he had been when Harry decided to step in for both Severus and himself that day. Lucius was sure now that Harry was his true intended and he had pondered how to approach Harry with this subject carefully. He finally decided over the next hour before dinner that evening as he made the preparations in his mind. Lucius invited Harry to have a private twentieth birthday dinner celebration with him tonight at the manor and to spend time with him before he went to Ron and Hermione's home to have a small party with his friends later that night. Harry easily agreed and came over promptly for the dinner invitation.

The dinner meal was sensational as always and Harry loved the food that was served during it. After the meal, Lucius led him to his personal study and asked Harry to sit with him for a conversation or two before he had to leave. Harry was intrigued and perplexed by his friend's odd behavior, since normally Lucius did not ask outright for time to chat...but Harry sat with a genuine smile on his face and a relaxed manner in his posture as he indulged his friend for now. Harry, Lucius knew to this day, remembered the conversation as if it were yesterday and still smiled in remembrance of it just as he did himself at times.

"Harry?" Lucius asked him slowly.

Harry turned and smiled, "Yes Lucius?" He asked gently.

Lucius mentally prepared himself for what could be the ruin of the rest of his life or the ultimate happiness he desperately longed for now, "Harry, we have been good friends for a while now and as you know, I am a full-blood Veela by my birth heritage." He told him gently.

Harry responded with a confused nod, "I know that Lucius, and it doesn't bother me that you are Veela at all." He told him carefully.

Lucius let a small quirk of upturned lips grace his visage before he continued, "Harry, Narcissa may have been my first spouse to whom i was married with and gave me a son with as well...but Narcissa was never my true intended mate for life as they hadn't been born when we had been forced into our arranged marriage contract by my father Abraxas Malfoy so long ago." He sighed, "And while I still love Narcissa in heart now as my spouse who was more like a friend to me than my lover; there is still room in my heart for that one special other person I am supposed to find in time. Narcissa knew that I preferred males in actuality and she had easily accepted that as soon as she knew and then she promised me that after my mate had turned twenty and I could find them legally, that we would part ways and share custody of Draco as our son together if that had ever happened. Draco knew of this and he had understood this somewhat as well, though I believe he wasn't happy about it either."

Harry seemed saddened by all this, "I'm sorry Lucius, that you have to go through all this strife to just be happy and be able to live your life to the fullest." He said quietly.

Lucius gave a sad smile, "I do not regret any part of the life I have lived so far except for when I was younger as teen and allowing my father to talk me into serving his long-time friend in Tom Riddle, which I realize now was a grave mistake on my behalf. However, there is one thing that would make me extremely happy, you know?" He told him softly.

Harry gazed cautiously at his blonde Veela friend, "What is it, Lucius?" He asked him slowly.

Lucius hesitated only a second before he said, "For you to become my mate and spouse."

Harry sat there for a minute, still as a wooden plank and deeply shocked by all of this. Then Harry burst into happy tears slightly and gave a nod of his consent to the mating, "I will agree to the mating and marriage Lucius, but tonight I have to be at Ron's place for our little party as you know. However, I'll come back later tonight and we'll discuss how we want to do this so it is a proper mating and bonding…and I promise I'll be coherent and not over-drink myself stupid due to happiness." Harry smiled softly as he stood and walked to the fireplace to floo out.

Just as he prepared to leave Harry turned and said almost inaudibly to Lucius, " You know, I have waited for this moment since I was eighteen to hear that from you and now I believe Ladies Fate and Destiny may have blessed me and also you tonight."

Harry left for Ron's and returned around ten pm as he promised the elder Malfoy he would. After he returned, they took at least two hours to lay out the details of the wedding that needed to be started to be planned ahead of them. It took them nearly four months to totally plan and be prepared for the wedding that they let a Ministry worker officiate in December of that year two weeks before Christmas would have liked Albus to be able to do it, but it just was not possible so they went to the next best option available to them within the Ministry of Magic. Harry and Lucius then went on their honeymoon for a week in the Bahamas after the wedding shortly. Both men never truly had had an opportunity to just relax and be themselves like this, and Harry had never travelled out of the country either so he had been excited about it.

The week in the Bahamas was the best of Harry's life Lucius presumed so far into his recollection and if the blonde man was honest to himself as well, it was one of the best weeks in his life too after they married each other that December night. Between the sightseeing, swimming, touring and all the adventuresome stuff during the day and the rounds of hot, smoky sex before bed at night; Harry and Lucius were both very happy, satisfied, and pleased men now.

It was now a year after their marriage and their anniversary was the event that Harry cherished most right now. It was Christmas morning today actually, and Harry was still yet asleep in bed though Lucius was awake and remembering all these things as he carded a hand gently through his mate's long black locks with a look of complacence on his expression. Harry appeared to be having a very nice dream to Lucius and he was sad and feeling left out that he couldn't see whatever it was that Harry was envisioning right now in that dream world he was in. Both men were always so insatiable and right now it killed them and their libido because they had to be careful with any sex they had together.

For you see, Harry was now six months pregnant with his first born son and Lucius's technically second son. Harry was warned that heavy and hard sex would harm the unborn child and he was then told to be careful as of the fourth month in. Lucius was hard as hell right now and Harry kept moaning softly in his sleep, which made things worse for him and his aching cock. The elder blonde could've sworn that no matter that they relieved themselves often enough, that they were both fully erect again in a matter of hours though they hadn't done anything to promote the situation. The Veela in him must be having revenge now Lucius supposed. Revenge for hiding it away and not allowing his nature to show through sooner than the last couple of years due to the war.

Lucius then sparked an idea of how to relieve both of them of their frustrations for now without being too heavy or too hard with the sex, but yet still be satisfied when all was completely over and done with. Although Harry was still asleep; Lucius knew he wouldn't mind the nice wake-up surprise he was going to get this morning at all as he smirked to himself slightly. Not at all...

They both always slept naked due to his Veela side liking the skin-on-skin contact feel between them in the bed as mates and Harry had easily accepted that, so Lucius carefully removed the covers from Harry slowly, as so not to rudely awaken him with the colder air of the room in this December month. Lucius then straddled his mate's hips gently to which he got a sleepy buck up and moan of pure want from his sleeping mate without waking him yet.

Lucius then decided to gently lean over of his protruded abdomen where their child was growing and he started to slowly and gently suck his mate's left nipple while he gently rubbed his hands over the swollen belly and was letting his son know his father was there and that he was taking care of his dad and his needs like he was supposed to. Harry moaned loudly in desire again before bucked a second time and blearily woke up and then continued to moan at the sight of his handsome and sexy blonde mate hunched carefully over his extended stomach while rubbing it tenderly and sucking his nipples to help relieve him of his frustration this morning. The sight was so erotic and so touching to Harry; he knew he couldn't ask for a better mate than he had gotten at this moment in time.

"Luciusss…" He said panting breathily with minor parseltongue hisses, "M-More now; I-I need you n-now." Harry replied huskily as he panted heavily.

Lucius's eyes were glazed at his mate's parseltongue speech, but he only glanced at Harry once before he knew it was alright to continue onward. Without letting go of the nipple was sucking upon like a lollipop; Lucius wandlessly conjured a special barrier spell over Harry's abdomen that protected their son from their coupling. Lucius then continued to suck his nipple as he used one hand to find the entrance below him of his mate while the other now held his hips down. Lucius easily found it soon enough and slipped three fingers inside to stretch him and prepare him for the first penetration they'd had in a while now. Harry was heavily sweating and panting to all the love and attention Lucius was giving him and he pushed his rear onto the fingers that had tried vainly to slowly ease into his body, but Harry wanted it so bad from the lack of it for the first three months in even though they had been active somewhat more for these last three months currently since Harry was six months along now. Lucius knew that he wanted it as well and most definitely as much as Harry most likely did too, but he also knew they still had to be careful even with the barrier over him. So much for slowness this morning though…

Lucius's divine fingers were thrusting gently but quickly as he sucked the other nipple now and his other hand now had a firm but tender grasp on his mate's sack and was kneading it and fondling it with delicate care. Harry was meeting the thrusts in every way with small rhythmic pushes of his ass against the fingers as they continued to thrust in and out of him and while Lucius sucked his right nipple. Harry's hard and very turgid penis was like a muscle that may have been made of solid steel and it felt so neglected. Harry used his hands to carefully grasp the aching, dripping, and reddened cock and started to pump it with his strokes as Lucius removed his fingers from and placed his own rock-hard manhood at his entrance to breach him fully now. His need was very evidently obvious to both them.

Lucius slowly pushed into the tight heat of his mate's channel and he softly moaned at the velvety feeling of his mate's muscles surrounding his aching cock full with heat and clamping down it with that immense pleasurable pressure he had so wanted to feel right now. No one in their world had known they had designed a charm to protect young from couplings in a male pregnancy yet. It was created by Harry in his desperate want of more sex during the first few months of the pregnancy. However, Healer Mitchell who was watching over Harry as his healer for this pregnancy had discovered that they had been going at it in the earlier months and he had strictly told Harry he couldn't do this and he wondered how he still had a strong and healthy baby boy on the way after all these months. After the first three months of nothing from Healer Mitchell's advice, and then Harry creating the charm and they continued to have sex after he hit the fourth month on and still going at it strong...there were lots of arguments between Harry and Healer Mitchell.

The Master bedroom at Malfoy Manor smelled and reeked of early morning sex today and it also smelled of a human-veela mating stench as was almost normal anymore there. Their bodies were now infused with sweat and they were still perspiring as they kept prolonging their activities as much as they could. Panting and breathy moans and groans were heard quite often if anyone else had been there to hear them from the hallways besides the house elves. Lucius thrust in and out gently but perhaps a little rougher than he would've normally and Harry kept his rear grounded onto that glorious cock that was filling him this morning as he rolled his hips around with it inside of him to pleasure his mate more.

At long last and after four hours of non-stop sexual activity, Harry's body could take no more and his sacked tightened while his entrance seized up and clamped down hard on Lucius in the roar of a powerful climax while power burst from them in the coupling. Harry spewed his pearly seed between them as his mate gave a very satisfied moaning sound of blissful orgasm and his semen entered Harry's channel once more. Their afterglow in the bright morning sun against the opened windows from the curtains made everything all the better. They always defiantly proved their bond and love to others in such ways since many people still protested their union.

They steadily regained their natural breathing and Harry smiled at his mate, "Thank you, Lucius. That was a very welcomed and wonderful morning Christmas present and one that I shall always cherish and remember." Harry nuzzled him softly before gently resting against his chest for a couple more hours of sleep.

Lucius smiled a true, genuine, and almost angelic smile at his mate's happiness with him and then he too contentedly laid to rest with himself wrapped around his obviously pregnant mate and his head on his shoulder for the next two hours before he knew they would start being inundated with their guests for the party later on.


End file.
